


Happiness in our Stars

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastorm December, Datastormshipping, Domestic Fluff, Falling Star, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, When you wish upon a star, datastorm family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: Shooting stars rained down from the heavens and illuminated the night. His eyes shone brightly with glee, admiring the magnificent celestial light show. He made the right choice in coming here today, and he felt so happy that he could share this moment with the people close to his heart.And so, even though the shooting stars in Cyberse were virtual, he decided to make a wish.“Someday, let’s watch the shooting stars for real, all of us together…” he whispered softly only for him to hear.For Datastorm December 2019: Day 01
Relationships: Ai | Ignis &; Pandor, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Stardust, Star Bright [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214109
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Happiness in our Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Datastorm December 2019: Day 01  
> //Family
> 
> This is my submission for the Family prompt. Enjoy some Datastorm family feels. :D 
> 
> Takes place after the events of Writing Life, but this can be read as a standalone. Happy Reading! <3

Thousands and thousands of stars filled the midnight-blue sky. A dark-haired man ran up an incline that led to the top of a mountain, panting for breath.

“So pretty…” He threw both arms up to the sky, as if trying to grab the stars, then flopped backwards onto the grass. The starry sky filled his entire vision, and soon enough he closed his eyes with welcome relief as he let his mind drift blissfully away.

It wasn’t long till a presence joined his company. Though not an Ignis like him, she was still an AI with free will. Originally created to combat the Ignis, she was humanoid in appearance with pink eyes and green streaks that resembled bangs. Her attire consisted of a black, white, blue bodysuit with gold trims and a pink diamond at the collar. She also wore a pair of black gloves and boots with gold trims.

She stole a look at his sleeping face and smiled a gentle smile. That face reminded her of the first time Ai took her here for stargazing. He’d been so eager to show her around Cyberse World, almost like a child showing off his new toy.

Just then, Ai let out a contented sigh and opened his eyes. “Woah!” he squeaked, sitting up as he saw his unexpected companion, and she couldn’t help but giggle. “W-When did you get here, Pandor-chan?”

“Just a moment ago. You know, in the real world, humans can catch a cold if they sleep in a place like this.”

Ai scratched his head self-consciously with a grin, and then he looked up at the sky again. “Being an AI is not so bad then… We don’t have to worry about getting sick or growing old. Sad thing about humans, their lives are too short.” 

A shred of worry flitted through Pandor’s heart. She was once again reminded of how Ai had been after the campaign against Lightning and Bohman. When he learned the harsh truth from the simulations, he had become so desperate, so filled with guilt and remorse.

“The more we treasure being with them and the moments we share with them, the sadder it’ll be when the time comes,” Pandor said, placing a hand on Ai’s shoulder for comfort. “But we must embrace it, because they’re worth it.”

Ai gave her a tender smile. “Of course…” He touched the hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassured squeeze. “Thank you, Pandor-chan.”

Pandor was truly an amazing AI. So much like an Ignis yet still very different, truly a testament to Ryoken’s genius. It was incredible how he had been able to create her without any need for torturing test subjects. She was also amazingly perceptive of feelings and emotions, caring and a great listener. Ai always felt at ease around her.

Leaning back on his hands, Ai gazed up at the night sky once again and decided to change the topic. “Hey, Pandor-chan…”

“Hm? What is it, Ai?”

“Why do people wish upon a falling star?”

It wasn’t a question she would usually expect from Ai, but she decided to sit beside him and answer him in the best way possible. “Legend has it that wishing upon a shooting star makes the wish come true. It is believed to have originated in Europe. According to Ptolemy, shooting stars were caused by the gods. Occasionally, gods peer down at the earth from between the spheres and as a result, stars sometimes slip out of this gap, becoming visible as shooting or falling stars. Since the gods are already looking at the Earth at such a time, they tend to be more receptive to any wish humans make.”

“Seriously?” Ai let out a short chortle. “Humans will believe in anything. You think Yusaku and Ryoken ever made wishes upon a star?”

Pandor tilted her head. “I find it quite difficult to imagine.”

“I know right?” Ai shrugged his shoulders. “But then again… Ryoken-chan has this thing with Stardust Road.”

“Stardust Road is the light the guides people’s hearts,” came a low, clear voice from behind them. That was Revolver’s voice.

Peering behind over their shoulders, the AIs saw Revolver and Playmaker walking leisurely towards them.

“Hey, you two!” Ai cheerfully greeted the couple who’ve been together for almost two years now. “Came to stargaze with us?”

“Not really. We just happened to pass by,” Playmaker replied indifferently, gazing up at the sky, as he and Revolver stopped and stood close behind where Ai and Pandor sat.

Ai grinned like a boy, happy that two of his favorite people were there now. “Revolver-sensei, what you said earlier about Stardust Road… Does it really guide people’s hearts?”

“Only if you choose to believe so,” Revolver told him.

“Then do you believe in the shooting star myth too? Can it really make wishes come true?”

Revolver looked at him with wonder in his eyes, then fixed his gaze up at the sky as a small smile touched his lips. “When you wish upon a star, it doesn’t really make a difference to who you are or what you do.”

Ai blinked at him and tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t seem to quite understand what Revolver meant by those words. “What’s that mean?”

But it was Playmaker who answered him. “You’ll understand someday, when you’re older.”

With a pout and grunt, Ai looked clearly unsatisfied. “Hey, don’t treat me like a kid and tell me!”

A little smirk curved the corner of Playmaker’s lips. “You absolutely won’t get it, so why bother.”

“Papa Revolver, Mama Playmaker is being stingy again!” Ai wailed, tugging at Revolver’s coat like a child wanting attention from a parent.

Playmaker narrowed his eyes. “Who the hell are you calling ‘Mama’?”

“But I’m your cute and lovable, charisma legend son!”

“I don’t remember giving birth to a gremlin.”

“Papa, Mama just called me a gremlin!”

Revolver could only sigh at this.

It was nice to see them like this. Pandor always felt a very strong bond between them, a bond that was forged in adversity. It was more than just the connection from the incident, more than just friendship and camaraderie with them. It warmed the inside of her chest and made her giggle.

Ai raised a brow at her. “What are you laughing about, Pandor-chan?”

“Forgive me... It’s just, you three acting just like a family…” Even to her own ears it sounded strange when she said it out loud, but she simply laughed with genuine affection. “You’re quite the difficult son, Ai.”

“Eh? Did I get casually dissed just now?” Ai sounded a bit disgruntled, but his voice was laced with a wary smile.

Playmaker and Revolver gave each other a look before their features softened with a glow of fondness. It was so rare to see and hear Pandor laugh. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes tinkling in the breeze and the smile she had was so bright and soothing that it made them feel at peace. She was still young and naïve in a lot of ways, but beneath the surface there was passion to learn more about humans and the world.

It wasn’t long till Ai felt the same as they did and realized how her smile made him feel so comfortable. He couldn’t hold onto his sulky look anymore and gave way to a cheerier expression. “You know, Pandor-chan, you’re also like fa—”

“Ai, look at the sky,” Pandor pointed up, her eyes shining with awe.

“Huh?” Ai blinked, then looked up at the sky once again. Shooting stars rained down from the heavens and illuminated the night. His eyes shone brightly with glee, admiring the magnificent celestial light show. He made the right choice in coming here today, and he felt so happy that he could share this moment with the people close to his heart.

And so, even though the shooting stars in Cyberse were virtual, he decided to make a wish.

“Someday, let’s watch the shooting stars for real, all of us together…” he whispered softly only for him to hear.

But Pandor happened to have excellent hearing…

00000

It has been a couple of days since that night.

Yusaku heaved a cold breath as he stuffed his hands into his coat. He was bundled up with layers from head to toe and yet, the coldness still managed to seep in and make him shudder. Nonetheless, it was a beautiful night out for a stroll on the road to the mansion, and he was more than contented to share such a moment with the person that owned his heart. He silently smiled at the thought and looked over at his boyfriend.

“It’s almost winter break.” Ryoken’s breath puffed out into white mist as he spoke. “Would you like to go somewhere perhaps?”

“Anywhere is fine, as long as—”

“We’re together?” Ryoken gave him a knowing smile that only served to make Yusaku blush. “Aside from winter break, there’s also Christmas to look forward to. I’m already thinking of what to get you, but I am open for suggestions.”

Yusaku hesitated before he looked away. “I really don’t need presents.”

“Hoh?”

“Just don’t get me anything expensive,” Yusaku told him with a shrug. “I can’t even wear the watch you gave me because I might damage it or something.”

“It wasn’t that ex—”

“Yes, it was,” Yusaku cut him off, giving him a somewhat annoyed look. “I looked it up, you know, and I swear my eyes almost popped out.”

Ryoken laughed a little awkwardly. “So, you knew… Please use it for special occasions at least.”

“Maybe.” Yusaku shivered again from the cold and would give anything for a nice cup of hot cocoa by now.

Of course, Ryoken noticed his predicament, so he draped his arm over Yusaku’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Cold?” he asked, a smile in his voice.

A blush, red like roses, bloomed on Yusaku’s cheeks. He unwillingly and suddenly felt shy, but he tried to look indifferent. “Not really—” As soon as he said that, an icy wind passed through them and made him shiver against Ryoken’s side.

“See? You are cold,” Ryoken said, and Yusaku couldn’t help pulling a pouty face, which he found way too adorable. He had to resist the urge to kiss his cheeks. “Come on, let’s get home.”

The rest of the walk was uneventful, but Yusaku loved the feeling of being held by Ryoken all the way. It felt so good, felt so right and warm. This was Ryoken, of course. His partner. The man he’d loved for so long, the special person he’d yearned for years. They have been living together for almost two years and have experienced many things. There had been ups and downs, as there were in any relationship, but all in all life had been treating them well.

“By the way… Why did you suddenly want to come here?” Yusaku questioned after they entered the mansion. It was still a school night, so their apartment back in Den City would have been more convenient. Since it was Ryoken, he must have a good reason for coming home at this time.

There was hint of playfulness in Ryoken’s expression, and fondness too, evident in the striking blue eyes which had softened, as he removed his coat and scarf. “It would seem that I’ve grown soft.”

Yusaku blinked up at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just here to indulge a _wish_ ,” Ryoken said, hanging his winter paraphernalia on the coat rack before making his way to the kitchen.

“A wish?” Yusaku had no clue, but he wasn’t going to let himself stand there to ponder, so he hung up his own coat and scarf and followed after Ryoken to the kitchen, where he was greeted by three AIs in their respective SOLtiS android bodies.

Ai looked chirpy as usual. “Welcome home, Yusaku-chan!”

“Welcome home, master.” Next to Ai was an AI that resembled a cute young boy with a short bob-cut cut of cyan hair, two pink streaks in front, and orange in the back. His eyes were yellow, his skin was pale, and a white-framed yellow diamond was present in the middle of his neck. He wore a blue jacket with a black and white hood, adorned by pink and white stripes down the front over a black collar, a white zipper, and pink and orange rimmed sleeves. His jeans were turquoise and his pair of sneakers were pink.

Yusaku blinked. “Roboppi? You’re here too?”

“Aniki invited me, so here I am!” Roboppi replied cheerfully. Thanks to Ai’s meddling, Roboppi developed a free will of his own, which was an unexpected biproduct. He was generally seen to be quite quirky, energetic and rather curious about a lot of things.

“Good evening, Yusaku-sama,” Pandor spoke very politely, exuding poise and elegance as she set the food down on the table. She was wearing a pink apron with an Ai-chan head logo on it. “Today’s meal includes hamburger steak with potato salad, along with rice, miso soup and braised pumpkin.”

It wasn’t the first time Pandor had cooked for them, but her talent for cooking far exceeded what normal household AIs were capable of. She was proficient enough to cook five-star restaurant quality dishes if she wanted to. Today’s meal was simple, yet it still looked appetizing. Yusaku could feel his stomach grumbling at the sight.

“It looks good, right? Right?” Ai was giddy with excitement as he held out a chair for Yusaku. “Come here and sit down. Look, Ryoken-chan’s already seated.”

Yusaku raised a brow. “Why are you all excited when you can’t even eat?” he asked as he sat across Ryoken.

“Well, you see… I actually helped with dinner!”

“You helped?” Yusaku pulled a skeptical look.

“Ai was the one who cooked the rice and made the potato salad,” Pandor explained.

“Though he put too much water on the first batch…” Roboppi teased with a chuckle.

Ai instantly looked embarrassed. “R-Roboppi! They do not need to know that!”

“Well, the rice does seem fine,” Ryoken observed.

“I don’t trust the potato salad,” Yusaku said almost distantly.

“It’s edible! It’s completely edible!” Ai countered back frantically. “I followed Pandor-chan’s instructions well, you know! So, cut me some slack here.” He huffed and crossed his arms.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but who was it that put too much salt instead of sugar into the cake batter the last time he tried to help out?” 

“You still can’t move on from that? It was an honest mistake. Salt and sugar look the same!”

“They do, Aniki. They really do,” Roboppi chimed in. “But they have labels for a reason, which you didn’t bother to read.”

Ai almost blanched. “R-Roboppi, whose side are you on anyway?!” But the little AI simply stuck out his tongue at him.

Pandor was watching the exchange beside Ryoken, and her expression simply shined with appreciation. It was moments like these that made her feel even more grateful for the life that’s been given to her. “There’s never a dull moment with them.”

Ryoken could sense the happiness she felt for he felt the same. “Never a dull moment indeed.”

00000

On the terrace later that night, they gathered and watched the celestial event unfolding in the sky. Meteors rained down like sparks from heaven and vanished in a streak of splendor. They were everywhere. They were so beautiful, so transient, but they were as real as they could ever be.

Ai remembered the stargazing they did a few days ago, barely taking his eyes from the sky. The meteor shower was more amazing than he initially thought, and knowing that his wish actually came true made his heart swell with joy. He looked at the people around him, whose eyes were fixed on the sky, and almost felt like crying tears of joy. But he held it back, let out a breath, and looked back at the sky again.

The night was still cold, and the jacket and scarf did nothing to block the chill. Even so, Yusaku took comfort in the fact of how happy Ai looked. He just heard from Ryoken that it was Pandor who told him about Ai’s secret wish, and it astounded him that Ryoken actually planned this for Ai. He nudged Ryoken’s elbow with his own and smiled. “You’ve really gotten soft on him,” he told him.

“The Dark Ignis kind of grows on you,” Ryoken confessed with a hint of irony. It was almost hard to believe they were enemies before. He still found him to be annoying most of the time, though—a sentiment he shared with Yusaku.

“He really does. This meteor shower couldn’t have come at a more perfect time.”

“It’s the annual Geminid Meteor Shower, one of the three greatest displays of shooting stars of its kind.”

“You sure have a thing for stars.”

“Well, I can’t deny that. They’re quite fascinating,” Ryoken admitted, looking up into the sky. “And so beautiful…”

Yusaku stared at him for a moment, watching the stars reflect in his blue eyes. “Yeah, beautiful…” he muttered under his breath, once again in awe at the face of the man he had chosen. Ryoken was such a kind, beautiful man, and Yusaku adored him. He reached for his hand, taking it into his and holding it gently. The warmth of his hand instantly brought warmth to his cheeks, so when Ryoken looked over, he quickly lowered his gaze to the floor, letting his bangs cast a shadow on his face.

With a smile of endearment, Ryoken squeezed his hand in return. Yusaku looked so adorable that it was almost a sin. He couldn’t stop himself from bending to kiss his cheek that was warm, soft and smelled like marshmallows. “You’re being cute right now, Yusaku…” he whispered slowly into his ear.

And Yusaku swore his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He sucked in breath, because Ryoken’s smooth, deep, husky voice always had an effect on him. It was like dark chocolate, tempting and luscious, an indulgence he could never deny. But he couldn’t bring himself to look into his eyes. At times like these he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious.

“Yusaku…” Ryoken whispered. “Look at me.” He reached out with his other hand and gently caressed his cheek.

With that request, Yusaku slowly brought his eyes up to his. No words were spoken as they gazed at each other. There was an intimate pull between them, almost as though they were the only two people in the world. Then, gradually, Ryoken lowered his head and pressed his mouth to his in a kiss that was as soft as the breeze, and together they basked in an unspoken comfort. Neither of them seemed willing to part from the other, even as Yusaku’s heart seemed ready to burst out, as his cheeks seemed determined to light ablaze.

Ryoken pulled back slightly for a brief moment, taking in a little breath with a calm smile. As their eyes met, he leaned in again. Just as their waiting lips were about to connect…

“Ah, Papa and Mama are being lovingly gross right now,” Ai decided to interrupt them, his tone teasing, his grin sly yet still charming on that android face of his.

Yusaku jerked away from Ryoken, avoiding eye contact, while Ryoken held his head down, smiling at his own embarrassment.

Ai let out a laugh. “Don’t mind us and do continue.”

Yusaku grimaced at him. “That’s it. I’m muting you for a week.”

“Eh?” Ai blinked a couple of times in surprise. “EEEHHHH?! You can’t be serious?!”

“Give me three reasons why I shouldn’t block you instead.”

“Hey! I’m not Twitter!”

Roboppi let out a dramatic sigh. “You just had to make Master mad,” he teased, placing both hands behind his head.

“May you rest in peace, Ai,” Pandor followed up, smiling a little too brightly.

Ai’s face fell as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her in a comical fashion. “Please don’t kill me off just like that, Pandor-chan.”

“Roboppi, get my Duel Disk,” Yusaku ordered.

“Right away, Master!”

“W-What? Roboppi, no!” Ai pleaded, growing pale.

“Roboppi, yes!” the young boy replied, bouncing towards the door.

Pandor giggled. “It’s so peaceful.”

“How so?!” Ai exclaimed, then scratched his head in frustration. “Ah, geez! Since it’s already like this…” He pointed a finger at Yusaku and challenged him. “Let’s Duel, Yusaku-chan! If I win, you have to let me take a picture of you and Revolver-sensei kissing!”

Yusaku stayed poker-faced. “Bring it on, Ai,” he replied, as Roboppi appeared and handed him his Duel Disk.

Ryoken let out a sigh as he joined Pandor at her side. “How did it come to this?” he questioned, watching Yusaku and Ai get poised for battle. 

“But you look happy, Ryoken-sama,” Pandor said, noting his smile.

“I am happy. Yusaku, Ai…and Roboppi too. How about you, Pandor?”

“At first, I never really understood what ‘being happy’ meant. Happiness can mean a lot of things and it comes in different forms. By being with Ai and everyone, I learned that being happy is to spend your life with who makes you happy and what makes you happy.” Pandor closed her eyes and placed one hand against her heart. “When I’m together with everyone like this, it feels like we’re a family, and that makes me the happiest.”

“Pandor…” Ryoken’s heart swelled at her words, and he patted her head gently. “You’ve grown so much.” He sounded like a father to her, not just the man who programmed her.

And Pandor couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
